Dirty Dancing Brittana Style
by jellierach
Summary: My take on the classic love story with Santana and Brittany as Baby and Johnny.  Chapters RE-UPLOADED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, any of these characters or Dirty Dancing.**

**Santana's POV (always will be if not stated otherwise).**

It was the summer of 2011, the last before senior year. That summer my parents had decided to take me and my sister Rachel to Schuster's holiday resort- they knew the owners somehow. The holiday was my moms idea, I'd begged her not to make me go saying that I wanted to spend summer with my friends, but she wouldn't have it, '_Mija,'_ she'd said _'we might not have a chance to do this as a family again, you and Rach will be searching for colleges next year and then you'll be in college'_. Another day's sulk and a bribe of a new car from my father and here I was, sitting in the back of our car listening to Rachel rant about how much fun the next three weeks were going to be.

* * *

><p>When the car pulled up in front of the mansion my jaw dropped. The mansion was huge, there was a lake to the left along with magnificent gardens, a golf course, tennis courts, various sports set ups, and a gazebo and what appeared to be a dance studio further away from the main house. There were also various cabins spread out around the resort. My evaluation of the place was interrupted by the annoying whine of my twin sister.<p>

"_Dios mío! __Mami__ look, I should have brought that extra sheet music, you said I was packing too much."_ She said as she pointed to a sign that read **Open-mic: Every Thursday Night**.

"_Well __Cariño__, you did bring five folders with you" _my mother told her.

"_But those would have been perfect for an open-mic night"_

"_This is not a disaster; a disaster is a war, poverty, car crashes-"_

"_Don't forget earthquakes and volcanoes __Papi__" _I added to my Fathers' list- we knew how to annoy Rachel.

"_Butt out San"_ Rachel snapped Rachel.

"_Doctor Lopez!" _shouted a voice from behind me.

"_Will Schuster, how are you?"_

"_I'm very well thank you, glad you could finally make it up to my lake"_

"_Will, this is his first Holiday in six years- think of how I feel" _my mom said to the curly, haired man.

"_Maria, you haven't changed a bit in the last twenty years"_

"_Will, these are my daughters, Rachel and Santana" _my father introduced us.

We shook the man's hand and I noticed a boy around my age standing beside him.

"_Nice to finally meet you girls- me and your old dad here go way back"_ he said before adding _Kurt, grab Mr. Lopez's bags. I've kept the best cabin for you and your family Tomas. . . _I zoned out of the conversation and went to help the guy- Kurt- un- loading our bags.

"_Geez thanks, you want a job here?" _he smiled at me and I smiled back. I suggested helping Kurt bring the bags to our cabin while my parents spoke to Will and Rachel went to find out more about the open mic night.

"_So, what do kids do around here for fun"_ I asked as we neared the cabin.

"_Well, friends of mine do awesome dance lessons, and then theirs the final show at the end of the month- you're here for three weeks right? _I nodded_ "you'll be here for that then- I sing at that every year…_ Kurt and I talked for the following half an hour until my parents came back saying something about us doing dance lessons Will told them about; and Kurt had to go back to work.

We'd been there an hour and my parents were already forcing me to do stupid family activities- like dance lessons!

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey guys, my names Tina and this is Kurt, we'll be your dance instructors today as Quinn is unfortunately away today. We are going to start with a simple dance so everybody follow us, Ready- 1, 2, 3, 4 "<em>

I was glad to see Kurt again- I'd grown to like him when we were talking earlier that day, I learned that he and his boyfriend decided to come there for the summer and his step-brother helped them get jobs. Blaine (his boyfriend) sang in the main house on Wednesdays and they both did the open mic on Thursdays.

I wasn't enjoying myself at all though- as we stood in a line trying to learn the basic steps I kept standing on the feet of Rachel and some old guy on my other side. I kept catching Kurt's eye and scowling as he was laughing at me. Just as I was starting to get a hang on the steps, Tina announced that we had to break into partners- Kurt went straight over to me and started dancing.

"_Ugh, this is so embarrassing. Shouldn't you be dancing with Tina?"_

"_Nah- you looked like you needed an experienced partner, you know, so you can actually get some steps right"_

"_Watch it- I'm not that bad"_

"_Ye and I'm not Gay"_

"_Whatever, so is there anything interesting on tonight?"_

"_Well its Monday- that means games in the hall and dancing in the main house"_

"_They both sound so interesting" _I said with an eye roll, _**what the hell am I going to do tonight**_, I thought. _"What are you up to tonight?"_

"_Working"_

"_Damn, guess I'm stuck with the parents and man-hands"_ He gave me a confused look.

"_My sister" _I clarified.

Kurt and I continued to dance and by the end of the hour I'd actually got good. As we made our way back to the cabin I decided I'd take a little tour around the grounds before dinner, although I wanted to change into comfier clothes first.

"_So today was fun" _Rachel said as we went back to our room before diner that night.

"_Ye, Kurt's really nice, I think I'll ask him when his next day off is"_

"_Ye"_ was Rachel's short reply as she started to flick through sheet music, probably looking for something to sing Thursday night.

I got changed into my favourite pair of skinny jeans and a tank top and decided to go for my tour of the grounds.

"_Mami, Papi, I'm going up to the main house to have a look around"_ I shouted to my parents as I went to leave the cabin.

* * *

><p>As I got closer to the dining room I could hear Mr. Schuster's voice.<p>

"_There are two kinds of help here. You waiters are all collage guys and I went to Harvard and Yale to hire you. And why did I do that?"_ I heard him as I neared the big room. The door was open so I quietly stood by it and watched as Will continued to speak to all the waiters.

"_I shouldn't have to remind you that this is a family place. That means you keep your fingers out of the water and show the damn daughters a good time. All the daughters- even the dogs. Bring 'em out to the terrace, show 'em the stars, romance them any way you want"_ I was shocked, I waited to hear more but Will was interrupted by a female voice.

"_You got that guys"_ I heard her say before I saw her with a group of people behind her- each looked like they were dancers. The girl who had spoken seemed to have sweat on her forehead as if she'd done a lot of exercise. I couldn't take my eyes off of her as she walked across the room- her long white legs, toned abs, sleek arms, her blonde locks and her beautiful blue eyes.

"_Hey hold it" _Will shouted towards them, _"Well_ _if it isn't the entertainment staff. Listen, you've got your own rules. Dance with the sons and daughters, the husbands and wifes, whatever, I don't care- teach them to waltz, cha-cha, anything- but that's it, that's where it end. No funny business. No conversations and keep your hands off!"_ with that Will left the dining room.

"_So you think you got that straight Brittany, what you can and can't lay your hands on" _said a curly haired waiter.

The blonde walked over to him and smirked, _"You just put your pickle on everybody's plate collage boy and leave the hard stuff to me"_, and knocked over some glasses on the table he'd been setting up and walked away. I went back to my room then to get ready for diner.

* * *

><p>After going back to the cabin and waiting for my family to finish getting ready, we met up with Will at diner; he was standing at the entrance to the room with the curly haired waiter from earlier.<p>

"_Tomas, Maria, Rachel, Santana, this is your waiter Jessie St. James, New Haven law student. Jessie, these are my special guests, I want you to get them whatever they want. Enjoy"_

"_Thanks Will" _And with that we began diner.

"_Oh, dios mio, look at all this left over food. Aare they still starving people in China?"_

"_Try South East Asia Mami"_ I told my mother.

"_Jessie, San wants to send her leftovers to South East Asia, can you do something about that?" _my father told our waiter, as he cleared the table and Will walked over. _**Geez, doesn't that guy ever leave his guests alone?**_

"_Will, our Santana's gonna save the world"_ my father told the resort owner.

"_And what are you gonna do Rachel?"_ Will asked.

"_Oh, Rach is gonna decorate it" _I replied instantly, earning a scowl from both my mother and sister.

"_She already does"_ Jessie said as he picked up my fathers plate and walked away. Rach smiled at this.

"_Doc I'd like you to meet someone, my nephew, Dave Karofsky, he's starting Yale in the fall"_

"_Oh, Santana's hoping to study medicine there after senior year"_

"_Oh great" _stated Dave. _**Oh god- this better not be another one of my fathers setups for me- since I've never brought**__**home any boyfriends my father has been trying to get me one, little does he know I never bring boys home because I don't like boys. I came out to my mother a few months ago, but I had yet to pluck up the courage to tell my father.**_

"_Listen, there's dancing in the main hall tonight, let Dave show you there and have some fun" _suggested Will.

"_Oh please Papi"_ Rachel squeaked.

"_Of course Mija, how about you Hijo?"_

"_I guess"_ I answered. I was hoping to see Kurt there and ask him about his day off, I was also kind of hoping I'd see that Brittany girl there, something about here just made me want to see her again.

* * *

><p><strong>ok so i got one review saying i should re-upload so thats what i'm doing, hopefully it'll be better this time around :) xx and im sorry for not touching this story for like a year but it was a big year in school for me- and my last, college nex year :D xx anyway please review :) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dirty Dancing and Glee still aren't mine- but I wish they were.**

* * *

><p>The main hall was nicely decorated; it had colourful lights, a chandelier, and a stage with an old jazz band playing music for the dancers on the floor. From being here I've noticed that everything here was old style- especially the dancing and music.<p>

Once inside Dave asked me to dancer and I accepted- my parents were already dancing and Rachel went over to Jessie. As I tried to dance with Dave- tried being the main word- I searched the room for Kurt but couldn't see him anywhere. Dave kept smirking at me and I started to fell uncomfortable.

"_You going to major in English?"_ he asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"_No, I'm doing medicine, I want to become a doctor- like my dad_" I shouted over the load music.

"_Impressive_" he replied, sounding shocked. I felt enraged by this, who did he think he was? An awkward silence resumed until two couples walked onto the dance floor- I recognised the blonde from earlier, Brittany, with an Asian guy and another blonde girl was with a guy with a Mohawk- as the music ended and a faster paced song began.

"_Mambo, come on_" Dave said grabbing my arm as I had started to walk away. We began to dance and I notice the two couples had started dancing too- the four of them were amazing dancers.

"_Who are they?"_ I heard myself asking Dave.

"_Oh them, they're the dance people. They're here to, uh, keep the guests happy_"

We continued to watch the two couples around the dance floor, which was slowly clearing for them. I was memorized by Brittany's dancing- she was flawless. The way her body flowed was like magic- I could tell she loved it, that she was made to dance. Just as the two couples started some difficult looking dances moves Dave stopped dancing.

"_They shouldn't be showing off with each other. That's not gonna sell lessons_" his monotone voice remarked.

We continued to watch the two couples dance along with the rest of the crowd. I was mesmerized by Brittany and also felt shocked as I found myself attracted to her, I tried to convince myself that it was just the way she danced with the Asian guy but I knew that wasn't the real reason. As the song carried on Mr. Schuster came into the hall. The dancers saw him and he gave them a signal telling them to stop what they were doing immediately- and they did. The other blonde and the Asian guy both left the hall while Brittany and the Mohawk guy found new partners and began teaching them a dance.

Dave and I started dancing again and my parents came up to us.

"_Hey kids, having fun?"_ asked my father.

"_Yes, actually, I have to go help with the games tonight. You can come if you want_" answered Dave, directing the last part to me.

"_She'd love to_" my father answered for me but I wasn't going to go.

"Actually Papi, me and Rachel made plans already" I lied, "_I'd better go find her. Thanks for the offer though Dave" _I smiled and walked away to find my sister, who I saw sitting at one of the tables staring at the dance floor.

* * *

><p>"<em>See anything you like?"<em> I whispered from behind her.

She jumped not expecting anyone beside her. "_God, San! You scared me!"_

"_Sorry How about we ditch this bore and go find some real fun?"_ I asked, a smirk forming on my face.

Rachel smirked back and we left the hall.

* * *

><p>As we walked around the resort I spot a dirt track off to the right of the main house and away from the cabins. I started towards it but Rachel stopped me.<p>

"_Wait San- it says_ 'STAFF ONLY: NO GUESTS ALLOWED';_ we shouldn't go up there_"

"_Who cares what the sign says man-hands, we might find Kurt this way_"

"_I really wish you wouldn't call me that_" Rachel muttered as she followed me up the path.

As we rounded a corner I could hear loud music and then I saw a building with the lights on- it looked like the dance studio over by the main house.

"_I wonder what's in there_"

"_I was just thinking the same thing_"

As we continued walking we came across a small bridge leading to steps up to the studio. I saw a guy carrying boxes and sighed in relief when I realised who he was.

"_Hi!_" I shouted, running towards the boy, Rachel following after me.

"_How'd you get here_?" he asked as I took a box from him.

"_Lovely to see you too Kurt_" I replied sarcastically.

"_Go back, no guests allowed. Hey why don't you go to the games hall, I saw you dancing with the little boss man" _he teased and started humming some music and dancing with himself.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes at his remark and put the box back on top of the pile he was holding, _"Come on Rach_" I huffed and started to drag my sister away.

"_Wait, wait_" Kurt shouted and we turned around, "_can you two keep a secret?_" Rachel and I smiled at Kurt, took a box each and followed Kurt up the steps.

"_I could get killed for this_" the young man remarked as we came to some double doors.

Turning to face us, Kurt used his back to open the doors, causing the previous music to grow louder, and nearly dropped the box he was carrying. As we stepped inside I could tell that everyone there was a dancer or part of the 'entertainment staff' as Mr. Schuster had once called them. Every person in the room was paired off, dancing and grinding against each other to the music. Rachel and I followed Kurt over to a far corner where two boys were standing talking; stopping at a different table to put the boxes down.

"_Can you imagine us dancing like this on the main floor, all the kids and older couple that come here; Will would kill us"_ Kurt told us as we neared the two boys who were now looking at us.

When we got to the table one of the boys, the one with curly hair, put his arm around Kurt and said, "_Who are your new friends babe_" this must be Blaine, the boyfriend Kurt told me about.

"_This is Santana and her sister Rachel_"

We all said our hellos- I as right about Blaine, the other guy who was tall and lanky was Finn, Kurt's step-brother who got Kurt the job that year. As we continued talking the blonde and Mohawk and blonde dancers from earlier ran in and greeted some people before starting to dance, the two seemed to be better dancers than most of the others. I also noticed the Asian guy from earlier dancing with the dance instructor Tina.

"_That's Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray_" Kurt told me when he noticed me looking at the couple dancing, "_Puck got Finn the job here last summer_"

"_They look great together_" Rachel remarked.

"_Ye, you'd think they were a couple_" Kurt said.

"_Aren't they?"_ I asked.

"_No, not anymore, but they're still really close_" Finn told us.

"_So, they're both single now?"_ Rachel asked.

"_Ye, but they're both hard to get considering-"_ but Blaine was interrupted by his boyfriend.

"_Hey Britt_" Kurt smiled at the blonde beauty.

"_What are they doing here"_ she asked pointing to my sister and me.

"_They came with me_"

"_We helped him carry boxes_" Rachel told her. I looked at my sister in disbelief, _**really**_, I thought.

Brittany ignored her though and looked us up and down before moving off to dance with some of the others.

"_Well she's delightful_" Rachel uttered, sarcasm clear in her voice.

"_That's Brittany Pierce, our choreographer, she teaches some advanced dance classes here too_" Kurt explained.

As Kurt, Rachel , Blaine and Finn continued talking I watched Brittany dance. She was definitely talented, the way her body moved in different angles as she grinded again the other dancers. Her movements seemed natural, like she was born to dance. I found myself swaying along to the music as Brittany danced her way closer and closer to where I was standing, once she got in front of me she beckoned me onto the dance floor with her right index finger. I shook my head no, there was no way I was going to dance like that with her. She wouldn't take no for an answer though and grabbed my hand and pouted- now the pout I couldn't resist.

Once we were in the crowd of dancers, Brittany began teaching me some moves, I was instantly feeling shy and nervous as she started grinding against me. My arms were wrapped around her neck while hers were around my waist. She brought us closer together as I started to do the moves she showed me properly. We were so close, I could smell her shampoo- it smelled like strawberries, it was so attracting. I started to relax after a few minutes and got into the dance. The music stopped and Brittany suddenly let go of me and walked away, I was left standing there, fluster and embarrassed as I noticed how attracted I was to the blonde dancer, hoping she hadn't noticed.

When I went back over to Rachel, Kurt and Blaine had started dancing and Finn was talking to my sister. I decided it was time to go back to our parents so Rachel and I said our goodbyes and left. I wanted to get out of there so fast that I didn't notice the piercing blue eyes watching me.

* * *

><p>The next morning I couldn't stop thinking about Brittany and how much I enjoyed dancing with her, I also couldn't shake the feeling that I wanted to dance with her again, get to know her.<p>

Whenhad breakfast my parents said they were heading for a walk together so Rachel and I went to sign up for the open-mic night.

"_Oh San, I can't wait for Thursday night- it's going to be so much fun_" Rachel said as we walked towards the gazebo where the sign up sheet was.

"_I'm sure_"

"_Are you getting up_?"

"_No_"

"_Why not, you're a good singer, not as good as me but_ _still_"

"_I said no Rach_"

"_San, is this because of-"_

"_Ask not what your waiter can do for you but what you can do for your waiter_" Jessie, our waiter from last night interrupted by quoting in Rachel's ear, "_you know if tips keep up I'll have enough for my Alfa Romea"_

Rachel turned to look at him "_That's my favourite car_"

Ugh, I couldn't stand that Jessie kid- I'd no idea what Rachel saw in him. We were next in line and just as we got to the table I noticed Quinn was standing behind it. As Rachel wrote her name Brittany and Noah walked up to Quinn and whispered something to her.

"_San, will you cover for me tonight? Tel Mami and Papi I went to lie down_" my sister asked as she filled out the sign up sheet.

"_Uh, where are you going_" I asked her as I looked away from the dancers.

"_The golf course, there's a pretty view from the first tee_"

"_Sure_"

"_Good thanks_" Rachel finished the sheet and handed it to Quinn as the other two dancers walked away. I noticed we were the last people in line and Quinn was starting to pack everything away. I decided to talk to her.

"_I_ _think you're an amazing dancer_"

"_Yeah? Well, my mother kicked me out last year; I've been dancing ever since. It's one of the only things I've ever wanted to do anyway_" she told me.

"_I envy you_" I told her, why I said that- don't ask me. She just laughed and walked away with all the sign-up sheets, I don't blame her for laughing like that, I would be bitter too if my parents kicked me out. I quickly followed after Rachel and we spent the day by the pool.

* * *

><p>That night we went dancing again, only this time in the gazebo. I stand with my parents while Rachel is away on the golf course. I noticed Brittany and Noah come in earlier in the night and give what seemed to be a married couple some dance lessons. The man was dicing with Brittany was in a wheelchair so I didn't know why he was getting lessons. I was watching Brittany and the wheelchair guy dance when ill Shuster walked over to us<p>

"_Are you dancing Doc?"_ he asked my father.

"_We're waiting for a waltz_" my mother spoke for him.

"_Ah_" Will replied and looked out onto the dance floor in front of them, where

Brittany and Noah had moved to with their partners.

"_Hey Will, aren't my dance lessons starting to pay off_" laughed the man in the wheelchair.

"_Don't mind Artie, Will, he's only taking them so he can learn not to roll on my feet_" stated his wife. I noticed Noah and Brittany glancing at each other as Artie's hand started to get a bit friendly on Brittany's body.

"_That's Artie Abram's and his wife Jenna, Artie is here all week for phsyo in town while his wife makes it down when she can,"_ Will explained as the two couples started to dance away from us. "_Artie has come to know our female staff very well, if you know what I mean, I feel bad for his wife though, she's no idea about it, nice woman_"

Just then, Dave walked in and grabbed the attention of Brittany and Noah. I could hear their conversation perfectly.

"_Where's Quinn, everybody's been asking for her_" Dave asked Noah.

"_What do you means, 'where's Quinn'_" Noah asked.

"_She's taking a break, she needs a break_" Brittany sated, trying to keep Noah calm.

"_As long as it's not an all night break_" Dave told them and walked over to me. "_Come on babe, lets take a walk" _he said when he got over to me, _**ugh, god I don't like him**_. I nodded in reply and left a very pleased looking Will Shuster and my nervous parents.

"_You hungry?"_ Dave asked as we walked away from the gazebo, I nodded.

As we came closer to the kitchen, I heard my sister's voice and footsteps.

"_Jessie, I don't hear an apology_" Rachel snapped.

"_Go back to Mami and Papi Rachel, and listen. Maybe you'll hear one in you dreams_" Jessie retorted.

"_Sorry you had to see that San_" Dave whispered.

"_I knew he was an asshole_" I told him, we then walked into the kitchen,

"_So, Santana, what do you want? You can have anything_" Dave said as he walked towards the fridge and opened it. "_Lets see. Brownie, some milk, leftover rice pudding," _Dave listed the foods as I looked around, it was then that I noticed someone else in the room, I could here them sobbing. I then realized it was Quinn in the corner crying, she looked up at me with pleading eyes, I knew I had to get Dave out of there.

"_You_ _know what Dave, I should go check on Rachel_" I said as I turned back to Dave.

"_Now?"_

"_Yeah_" I told him and we left the kitchen.

As soon as Dave left me to go check on the Table Quiz I ran back to the gazebo, hoping Brittany and Noah were still there, they needed to know about Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys are lucky, two chapters in one night :D xx ok, so this story is gonna be a little slow at first, but I'm hoping it'll pick up soon<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n I'd like to mention that when I first posted the first part of this chapter, it had been really tough for me. There was a car crash in the town I went to school in on Oct 1st 2011 and the 19 year old boy who was driving and the 18 year old female passenger both died. I didn't really know him but I knew her from school, she was in the year ahead of me, she'd only been in college for like 2 or 3 weeks before she died. A few weeks after that, the husband of a much loved music teacher died unrepentantly and the school was devastated again. I'd just like to take the time to mention those three lives, too young to be gone. And just this week, a guy from my town, James Nolan, he went missing last Sat 16th night in Poland, he was found Wednesday in the river and was buried in the town today, he was only 21, the whole town is devastated and I cant imagine what his family are going through right now**

**So I know this note is long and nothing to do with the story, but I just wanted to say, RIP to: Claudia Govea, Jamie Lea, Tom Laurence and James Nolan. Gone but not forgotten.**

**Back to the story now. I'm trying to get this going, I have plans, I just need to get things going first.**

**Please REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or dirty dancing- only the merchandise.**

* * *

><p>As soon as Dave left me to go check on the table quiz in the main house, I ran over to the gazebo where I'd hoped to find Brittany or Noah.<p>

When I got there I sighed in relief, for not only seeing the two but also Kurt. I told Kurt what I'd seen and he ran to get the two dancers and the four of us went back to the kitchen.

"Why's she here?" Brittany asked as we walked.

"I told her to come in case Dave comes back" Kurt told her.

"Quinn just doesn't think" Noah said.

"She wouldn't do anything stupid would she" Kurt asked, Brittany and Noah just scoffed in reply.

"So what . . . uh . . . what's wrong? What's the matter with her?" I asked, confused to the woman was upset.

"It's complicated San. She got knocked up sophomore year of high school and-" Kurt was interrupted by the other two shouting his name. "What? She's probably gonna find out sooner or later anyway" he countered them.

"So, what's the problem?" I asked, still confused.

"Her daughter doesn't stay with her during the summer; staff can't have their kids here. Anyway, Quinn got a phone call today and it was bad news"

"That's enough Kurt" Brittany stopped him as we entered the kitchen

I pointed to where I'd seen Quinn and followed the others over to her.

When we got to her, Puck and Brittany went straight over to her still sobbing form.

"Shh, baby. I'm here. I'm never gonna let anything happen, we're gonna fix this" Noah cooed.

"Let's get her out of here Puck" Brittany suggested.

The five of us went back to the hall from the previous night. Kurt and I went to get some drinks and a blanket for Quinn. As we walked in, Brittany was talking to her two friends.

"Guys, what do you think you're doing? If you're in trouble, talk to me. I'll help you out. You should have come to me in the first place"

"Forget it Britt. We're not taking what's left of your salary, besides it wouldn't be enough" Noah told her and Quinn started crying again.

When we went to get the drinks, Kurt filled me in on the rest of the story. He said, "Beth, their daughter, Puck and Quinn, she's been staying with Puck's Aunt Shelby during the summer. They go see her all the time and all though. Anyway, Shelby phoned today and told Quinn that the social services had been around. Turns out, Quinn's parents found out about this arrangement and have accused Puck and Quinn of being un-fit parents and are now seeking custody. Quinn's devastated. The baby can stay with Shelby for now but if they're going to fight Quinn's parents Beth's gonna have to be with Puck and Quinn and they're gonna have to get a good lawyer. Thing is, most of what little wages they get goes to Shelby to take care of Beth and they cant afford a lawyer, its all a mess right now"

Now, back in the hall watching Quinn cry and Noah try to keep himself together, I started to feel bad for them.

"It's hopeless" Quinn managed to say.

"Don't say that. There's got to be a way to work it out" I told her.

"Santana; is that you're name? Well Santana, you don't know shit about my problems" Quinn snapped.

"I told her" Kurt admitted.

"Jesus Kurt! Now she's gonna run and tell her little management boyfriend and there's no chance of Will letting Beth stay here" I tried to tell her I wouldn't but Kurt stood up and stopped me.

"Look, Finn knows a lawyer, just outside the city, we can get her an appointment but it'll cost $1,000" he told me.

"Look, if you tell Will I know he will help, he's a good guy" I tried to say but Brittany interrupted me.

"You don't think she's thought of that, listen, she can't ask Will for money and for Beth to stay, she can't owe him anything. Just go back to your perfect family; you wouldn't understand her problems, so stop trying to make yourself look good by helping, no don't know shit about what they're going through!" Brittany spoke in such a hatefultone and it hurt me. I could tell the two blondes and Noah really didn't want me there or my help, so with a nod I left, only to have to try comfort my now sobbing sister.

* * *

><p>The next day I couldn't stop thinking about how I wanted to help Quinn out, I couldn't just let Beth be taken away from her and Noah, even though I'd only known them for a day, I could tell that they were good people, and really cared about their daughter. I decided that I was going to give them some help, even if they don't want it, so I went to the one man I believed I could always rely on, my Papi.<p>

"Papi, someone's in trouble" I asked him when I found him and my mother on the golf course later that day, "and you know you always said I should help someone if they're in trouble" I continued. "Could you lend me $1,000?" I asked him.

"Are you alright princesa (_**princess**_)? Está usted en algún tipo de problema (_**are you in some kind of trouble**_)?", he asked, instantly worried.

"No, Papi, not me. Could you lend it to me? Por favour (_**please**_)" I told him.

"It's a lot of money San, what's it for?"

"I can't tell you that, it's hard for me to say that to you, but I can't."

"It's nothing illegal is it?"

"Sin Papi (_**no daddy**_)"

"That was a stupid thing to ask, forgive me. I'll have it for you by dinner"

I smiled in thanks to my father as my mother walked over, she asked me to go find Rachel and make sure she was ok, she'd been upset all that day over Jessie and how badly he treated her the night before, she wouldn't tell me what he did but I knew it was bad.

Later that night I went back to the studio to find Quinn and Noah.

I found them both there; Noah was dancing with Brittany while Quinn was standing with Kurt.

I went straight over to Kurt and Quinn and grabbed the other twos' attention. When they were all there I handed Quinn the envelope containing the money, "Here's the money" I told her, the four looked at me in shock.

"Where'd you get it?" she asked me.

"You said you needed it" I answered her.

"Is this chick for real?" Quinn asked nobody in particular.

"Yeah, it takes a real saint to ask Daddy", Noah spat at me. I was hurt by his comment but I didn't let it show.

"Thanks Santana, but I can't use it" Quinn stated, handing me back the envelope.

"What? What's the matter with you Quinn? You should take the money" Brittany enquired in shock.

"I can only get an appointment for next Wednesday. Her and Noah do their act at the Sheldrake on Wednesday night, if they cancel, they loose this year's salary and next year's gig" Kurt explained to me.

"Well, can't someone else fill in?" I asked them.

"No miss fix it someone else can't fill in, Brittany has classes all day, she doesn't have time to go and Tina has to fill in for Quinn, everyone works here" Noah snapped.

"What? You wanna do it? Take time out from Simon says?" Brittany asked.

"Britt!" Quinn whispered.

"That's not a bad idea" Kurt remarked.

"Jesus Kurt, I was joking"

"She can move"

"No. It's the dumbest idea I ever had, and that's saying something"

"I can't even do the easiest of dances" I chimed in"

"See, she can't do it"

"Come on Britt, you're the best teacher I know, you can teach just about anybody, and Noah, you can lead just about anybody." Pleaded Quinn.

"This is crazy guys, she said herself she can't do it"

"I guess I can try" I told them, if it meant helping Quinn and spending time with Brittany (even if she hated me) I'd do it.

So that was where I was off to the next day, a week of intense dance rehearsals with a blue eyed beauty who hated me, didn't sound too bad right?

* * *

><p>Didn't sound too bad ? No, it was worse then it sounded actually.<p>

"Oh, sorry" I said once again as I stood on Brittany's foot for the nth time.

"No, you step on the two; again; two, three, four; two, three, four; two, three, four. Don't lean back, lifting up; shoulders down. Two, three, four" I had been listening to Brittany say that for the last two and a half hours, and I wasn't getting better, "god damn it Santana, these are the easiest steps".

"Look, I told you I haven't done any of these dances before"

Brittany just looked at me, rolled her eyes and repeated her words, counting the steps in time to the music. I wasn't sure what I'd gotten myself into.

* * *

><p>It was lunch time and I was sitting in my room with Rachel.<p>

"What did you get up to this morning?" she asked me.

"I took a dancing lesson with that Brittany girl, she's good"

"Let me guess- 'you wants on that'" Rachel guessed, mocking my 'ghetto' voice.

"Pu-lease, like I'd wants on that. . . .(my sister lifted her eyebrow in response) . . OK fine, I wants on that, but that's not why she's teaching me to dance. I'm helping those dancers, Quinn and Noah out. They need someone to cover for Quinn in a gig next week, I told Kurt I'd help"

"Why? San, in case you didn't notice before, you cant dance" laughed my twin.

"Look, they're going through something tough right now and I said I'd help"

"What's this something tough then?" I knew she'd keep asking me if I didn't so I told Rachel about Beth, Quinn's parents, the money I got off our father, the Sheldrake; I even told her about my crush on Brittany and how her and Noah seemed to hate me.

"Whoa, poor kids, they are kids right- I mean that Finn guy said he was only eight-teen, and in senior year-" she suddenly stopped when she realised what she was saying.

"When were you talking to Finn again Rachel?"

"Em. . . " she blushed.

"Never mind, I don't wanna know about that. What I do want to know is what Jessie did to you the other night, why were you so upset hermana?"

"Nothing San, I was just overwhelmed"

"Like hell you were Rach, what did that sleeceball do to you? Cause I'm bouts to go all Lima Heights on his ass for making you cry like that"

"Oh please, first, we live nowhere near Lima Heights and second, you'd never beat up someone, you're too much of a softy".

"Whatever. So you gonna tell me what he did?"

"No, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go sort out my performance for tonight" Rachel said as she went to leave the room.

"You're gonna have to tell me sometime Rach"

"Whatever San, go back to your little dance classes with Brittany, ok"

After Rachel left I decided to take a walk around the grounds. As I was nearing the pool area I hear two voices; one, which was female, I knew instantly, the other, which was male, I couldn't quite place.

"Come on Brittany, you know you want me, why can't you just ditch work tonight and meet me in my room, Jenna's not here again until the weekend" I heard the male voice say.

"Artie I don't know-" Brittany's voice started to say but she was interrupted by the man. Artie? Where'd I hear that before? Oh yeah, the guys in the wheelchair who kept feeling up Brittany the other day.

"Britt, I'm not gonna take no for an answer, now be a good girl and come to my room at seven on the dot, got it?" I didn't like the tone of voice he was using and would've said something when I turned the corner but he was already rolling away when I did.

"Hey" I said when I noticed Brittany still standing there.

"What do you want?" she snapped at me, god, why does she hate me so much?

"Nothing, can't a girl just say hi?" I asked her, if it was anyone else I would've snapped back at them, but Brittany had a strange effect on me.

"Whatever, I have to go teach another class, see you tomorrow Santana"

"Aren't you going to the open-mic tonight?" I asked; I secretly hoped she would but I knew from the conversation I'd heard she wouldn't.

"No, I've classes till late tonight, not that it's any of your business. See you tomorrow Santana"

"Bye"

* * *

><p>After my walk I went back to my room and found Rachel there. I told her about Artie and Brittany's conversation and asked her what she thought of it.<p>

"I must say I'm not shocked to hear she's sleeping with him, I wouldn't be surprised if she'd slept with all the guys here"

"Rachel?"

"What, I know what girls like her are like San, and what you just told me confirms my suspicions. Brittany is not good news"

"You don't even know her- and you didn't hear the way Artie spoke to her, it was like it didn't matter if she wanted to go or not; she had to go"

"I suppose, but still San, I know you like her but I don't think she's good enough for you"

"Maybe you're right, I mean she's probably dead straight too, could have any guy she wants so why wouldn't she take advantage of that"

"Sorry San, maybe you'll get to know her better in the next week, we might both be wrong"

"Maybe"

* * *

><p>That night at dinner I felt different, kind of, sad. My mother noticed and pulled me aside to ask me about it.<p>

"Mija, qué te pasa?" she asked me.

"Nothing's wrong Mami, I'm just tired, I took a dance class today and it wore me out" I answered her.

"Are you sure, you seem really down this evening Mija"

"Really, I'm heading out with Rachel tonight okay? Show some sisterly support you know? Don't wait up for us, we're meeting up with some of the kids who work here, after"

"Okay, you let me know if there's anything bothering you. And keep an eye on Rachel, she was really upset yesterday but she wouldn't tell me why. Have fun, te quiero"

"Love you too Mami, say goodnight to Papi for me" I said to my mother as she walked away. I decided to head straight for the open-mic in the main hall and look for Kurt; he said he'd be working that night.

At the hall, I found Kurt and we got to know each other more, I even ended up telling him that I liked girls, which completely shocked him.

"My gaydar must be seriously off because I had no idea you were a lesbian, I though you were the typical boy crazy chica, guess I was way off"

"You're not the only one who thinks I'm boy crazy, my father is always trying to set me up with boys he knows- like Dave Karofsky, I haven't worked up the courage to tell him yet, I've told my mom though, she's fine with it"

"You'll find he courage to tell him some day" he smiled, "shoot I gotta go, sorry, I had to fill in for Britt in her classes for an hour, she wasn't feeling too good so she went to bed. I'll see you in an hour. Oh, I'd thought you'd like to know that Quinn's appointment with the lawyer is all set up, thanks again, you've no idea how much she appreciates what you're doing"

"It's nothing" I replied as he walked away, so Brittany an Artie were a secret from everybody then.

* * *

><p>The night went great; Rachel sang and of course- was the best of the night. Kurt and Blaine came back after the dance class and we all hung out until me and Rachel couldn't keep our eyes open any longer. As we walked back to the cabin, I heard crying by the dance studio.<p>

"Hey, Rach, you go on, I just have to check something"

"Okay, be careful"

I turned around and quietly made my way over to the crying figure.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked as I neared the crying figure. As soon as I asked it, the persons head shot up and I realised it was Brittany. "Brittany? Why are you crying, is Quinn okay?"

"Ye she's fine, I just had a touch nig...class, that's all"

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure now can you go away and leave me alone?"

"I guess, as long as you're ok"

"I'm fine, now go" as I was walking away Brittany called my name, "Santana wait"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for asking if I was okay, not many people would do that for me" she smiled.

"Its nothing" I told her, "see you in the morning"

"Yeah, bye"

That night I went to bed once again thinking of Brittany, only this time I had nightmares of her being hurt and me not being able to help her. I saw a different side to Brittany Pierces life tonight and I'm not sure if I like it, hopefully we'll get along better in tomorrows class.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**** ok, i know the story isnt great at the min, but I'm hoping it's gonna get better once we get into the story some more :) i have great things planned, dont worry.**

**I'm also posting another story soon, this week hopefully, if i can find the time- I'm starting my new job this week, it'll just be weekends though, i think (the job that is)**

**please review**

**thanks**

**rachel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, sorry for the wait, this was the first chapter that wasnt written before so im only just getting back into the swing of the writing. I dont know if its any good and there probaly a good few mistakes, but this story is only a bit of fun so ... anyay enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: dont own characters ir movie/tv show**

* * *

><p>During our practise the next day, Brittany acted as if nothing had happened, she was still the same, cold, self she'd been since I'd met her. I decided that if she wanted to ignore what happened the night before then so would I.<p>

I was getting better at the steps and timing, Brittany was getting me to practise the moves I knew on my toes so I knew what it would be like in heels. We'd been dancing for four hours when my feet started throbbing and I started to get hungry.

"Don't put your heel down" Brittany instructed as she started to show me a new move.

"I didn't" I tried to say, but she ignored it.

"Stay on the toe. Just listen to me"

"B can we please stop for lunch now, I'm starving and we've been practising for like four hours" I whined, not noticing the nickname I'd given her.

She looked at me for a moment before sighing and saying, "yeah, come on, we'll eat up at the main house"

"Thank god," I threw on my coat and we ran up to the main house through the rain.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later we were sitting in the restaurant in the main house eating a late lunch, the room was practically empty and the staff had started setting up for dinner.<p>

"Santana, about last night-" Brittany started.

"Brittany you don't have to-"

"No I do, I was a complete bitch to you and all you did was check to see if I was ok, I shouldn't have done that. So I'm sorry, and again, thanks for asking, like I said, not many people here would do that for me"

"B its fine, really"

She smiled at me.

"What" I asked smiling back.

"Nothing, I just-.. I like when you call me B, nobody's called me that since I was a little girl, its nice hearing it again"

I blushed, "Sorry I didn't even notice I was saying it"

"Its fine, like I said, I like it" she smiled at me and went back to eating. "oh and Santana, I'm sorry I've been not so nice to you, its honestly not who I am, I'm… I can be protective of Quinn and when I saw you with Karofsky and then you knew Quinn and Puck's secret, well, I had to make sure you wouldn't hurt them"

"Brittany, really you don't need to apologise"

"Still, I am. So, lets start again; Hi, my names Brittany S. Pierce." She stuck her hand out for me to shake.

I took it, "Santana Lopez" I smiled at her.

* * *

><p>After a relatively peaceful lunch, we headed back to the studio. I took off my coat and Brittany went to put on some music.<p>

"Hey Santana, I wanna try something different" she shouted across the room as she put on a slower tempo song than the one we'd been dancing to before, than turned and walked over to me.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Your timing is good, and you're starting to get the moves now, but its not enough, the steps aren't enough, you have to feel the music" she stated, "watch, its not on the one, its not the mambo, it's a feeling, a heartbeat" she placed her hand against her heart, "Ga-gong, ga-gong" she imitated her heartbeat. Brittany nodded her head at me as if to tell me to try myself, so I did.

I mustn't have been doing it right because Brittany took my hand and placed it over her own heart, "don't try so hard… close your eyes" her fingers tapped against my hand replicating her heartbeat. We started dancing to the music again and I could feel what she was talking about. I opened my eyes, I was dancing surprisingly well, I smiled and looked up at Brittany and she was smiling too.

"Good San" she smiled sweetly.

I smiled back at her, my smile got bigger when I heard her call me San. We looked into each others eyes and I couldn't look away, her eyes were so blue and so beautiful, we slowed down our dancing so much that we weren't even dancing anymore. I quickly glanced at Brittany's lips before looking into her eyes again, we both started to move forward, slowly, when all of a sudden a loud, up tempo song started up on her I-pod. We pulled away from each other as if we'd gotten an electric shock and Brittany went to switch off her I-pod. I could feel a blush creeping into my cheeks.

"I can see why you love dancing so much" I stated, trying to break the awkward silence as Brittany looked for another song, "I never realised how intense it could be"

"Mm, dancing's been my life for as long as I can remember, it's a form of release for me, a safe haven almost. Dancing allows me to escape the real world, to think, to be myself. It's the only thing I've ever been good at really"

"I'm sure that's not true B, I bet you're great at lots of things"

She just smiled at that, "what about you, what to you, is what dancing is to me? If that makes sense" she laughed.

I smiled at her, "I used to sing, that was my thing, I used to sit in my room for hours and sing, I wrote a few silly songs too, nothing was ever good though"

"Do you not sing anymore?"

"Nope. Right, lets get back to it, the shows in five days after all" I said, hoping Brittany would get the hint and end that topic of conversation.

"Sure, from the top, remember to feel the music this time" she smiled at me, and in that smile I could tell she understood, she didn't know why I'd stopped singing, yet she still understood it.

* * *

><p>That evening at dinner, while my family talked about how their day had gone, I found myself thinking about Brittany- I couldn't believe we nearly kissed, or had I imagined it? Was it just me leaning in or did she too? I was sure she leaned in too- my thoughts were interrupted by my father calling my name.<p>

"Sorry Papi, what were you saying?"

"I was just asking you what you did with yourself today, and while we're on it, yesterday, I haven't seen you much these last two days Mija"

"Oh, well, I've just been wandering the grounds, taking dance lessons, getting to know Kurt and his friends,-"

"Dancing lessons?"

"Si Papi"

"I thought you couldn't dance San" stated my mother .

"That's why I'm taking lessons Mami" I snapped.

"Santana, you do not speak to your mother in that tone of voice" retorted my father.

"Sorry…. Lo siento Mami"

"That's fine baby" my mother replied.

"So Santanita, who's your dance teacher?"

"A girl called Brittany Papi, she's very good"

"I'm sure. Just don't spend too much time dancing Nina, there's a lot of other things you could do, maybe get that Dave to show you around, get to know each other some more. He seems like a great guy"

"I'm sure he is Papi, I'll think about it. I told Kurt I'd meet up with him again tonight, so, may I be excused now, I'm finished eating?"

"Of course, Rachel, are you going too?" asked my mother.

"Sin Mami, I'm going to go for a walk in a little while, I haven't been down to the lake yet and I hear its beautiful" my sister answered.

"Bye Mami, bye Papi, later Rach" I shouted over my shoulder as I left the restaurant, I really should be given an award for my ability to lie to my parents.

* * *

><p>I met Brittany back at the dance studio and was surprised to see she wasn't alone, Noah and Quinn were there also.<p>

"Hey" I shouted into the room as they hadn't noticed I'd arrived.

"Hey San, I thought I'd bring Puck and Quinn tonight so that you and Puck could practise dancing together and Quinn could give you some pointers?"

"Ok, cool" I smiled.

"Great, so we're going to go from the top, come stand here with Puck. Great now you place your hand here and hold his hand with the other, great ok, just remember today, its not gonna be great first time around but that's ok, Puck leads differently to me"

"Got you"

"Ok, Quinn, can you turn on the music please" When the music started Noah straightened up and we then started dancing.

"Not bad little miss" Noah whispered to me. I smiled at him and looked down at my feet.

"Head up" Brittany said from where she was standing beside Quinn, "Ok, guys stop. Santana, you've got spaghetti arms, this.. is Pucks space, that … is yours, you don't go into his space, he doesn't go into yours, you've gotta hold that frame. Quinn start it again, watch your posture San." The music started again and Brittany stood behind me, she placed one hand on my shoulder and the other on my lower back, goose bumps spread through my body and I prayed she didn't notice. We started dancing again only this time I did better. Brittany made sure my posture was correct and Quinn gave me tips on how to work with Noah.

"Thanks guys, see you later" Brittany said as Noah and Quinn left.

"You're getting good you know, really good actually" she told me.

"Thanks, its just your awesome teaching skills" I laughed.

"Yeah I am awesome" she smiled.

"And arrogant too I see" I smiled so she knew I was joking, she was about to reply when a Kesha song started playing really loud.

"Sorry, I've got to answer that" Brittany told me.

"Go ahead" I started packing up my water bottle and picking up my coat.

"Artie, I told you I can't….No… Artie, its not right.. yeah but-.. no…. not tonight.. I've lesson and I cant blow them off… no… Jenna's there Artie, you should just- .. excuse me?... you wouldn't-…. Artie this is my life you're talking about here… fine tomorrow… yeah I know… I know, she told me last week… last time.. ok… bye"

I listened in to the one sided conversation. Brittany was quite for a while after she put her phone away. It had been so quiet that I jumped when she finally spoke again.

"Hey, do you want to hang out tonight?" she asked softly, I could see her eyes had tears in them when she turned to me.

"Sure" I smiled, I didn't know what was going on between Artie and Brittany, but I knew it wasn't right- and so did Brittany.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo what did you think ? was it any good ? no ? yes? was ok ? rview pppllease :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N ok so this chapter isnt great, but I needed something to move this story along, ive got plans from now on, i just needed to get there. I've noticed 'im getting lots of follows and views, but I'd really apreciate it if you guys could leave a review, let me know how I'm doing, maybe give me some ideas, that kind of thing :) i know the story kinda sucks right now, but hopefully its gonna get better from now on :) oh**

**THERE MIGHT BE A KISS NEXT CHAP IF I GET REVIEWS QUICK ENOUGH ;) well, there is gonna be a kiss, buuut, I'll update quicker if i get reviews :)**

**Disclaimer****: i own nothing and am not making any money or that from this story**

* * *

><p>Brittany and I decided to walk the grounds since it was a warm night.<p>

"You're doing great you know, you're not actually that bad a dancer" she said, breaking the silence for the first time since we'd left the studio ten minutes before.

"Thanks, like I said, you're a good teacher" I replied.

"I know I said you couldn't do it, but, now I know you can, you've got most of the basic steps, we just have to work on a couple of the more complicated ones"

"Thanks B, it means a lot to me that you think I can do this, I just hope I don't let you and Noah and Quinn down"

"You won't San" she said with a smile before there was silence again,

I always thought that silences were awkward, but not this one, this was a comfortable silence, we were both relaxed and knew we didn't need to say anything to each other.

We continued walking in silence for another ten minutes before we stopped at a bench outside the main house. I hadn't realised how late it was until I saw that the house lights were off and no one else was around.

"What time is it?" I asked in a whisper, not wanting to disrupt the calm silence.

"Just gone 1am, guess we were practising longer then I realised, sorry for keeping you up so late"

"Wow, that's late. And don't worry; you're not keeping me up."

"Ok, good. We should probable call it a night now though, I want you in the studio by nine in the morning" she told me as she stood up.

"B, are you serious, that's only like eight hours away" I pouted.

Brittany laughed, "Sorry San, but I've plans tomorrow night so we've got to start earlier so we can finish earlier"

I playfully rolled my eyes as I stood up and said, "Fine, but imma warn you, Snix tends to come out when I've to get up early"

"Snix?" Britt giggled.

"Mhmm, when Santana gets really mad Snix comes out, I cant help it" I shrugged.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to deal with Snix then, as long as she can dance, I'm fine with it. I'll come get you at your room at nine"

"You don't have to come get me Brittany"

"Oh I do, see, we're practicing somewhere else tomorrow, there's classes on in the studio"

"Oh, well, I'll see you in the morning then I guess" I smiled, and she smiled back, "bye Britt".

As I turned to walk away Brittany called my name, "can I walk you to your cabin? You know, so I know where to go in the morning?"

"Sure" with that we walked to my cabin and after a quick goodbye, parted ways.

* * *

><p>To say the next morning was chaotic would be an understatement, like I said, when Santana gets mad, Snix comes out, and having to get up at 8am makes me mad…<p>

"Rachel! Si no salir de ese cuarto de baño en este momento, me voy a ir a todas lima height's en el culo! _(If you don't get out of that bathroom right now, imma go all lima heights on your ass)_" I shouted the next morning.

"Yesh, came down Snix, what are you doing up so early anyway?" Rachel asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

"None of your business Ru Paul" I snapped.

"I pity whoever has to deal with you today Satan" as she said that, there was a knock on the door.

"Hi, Mrs Lopez, I'm Brittany, I told Sanatana I'd meet her here at 9?" I could here at the door.

"Oh right, well come in Brittany, I'll go get San"

As my mother walked towards the bathroom, Rachel walked away.

"Mija, Brittany is here" she told me, I just grunted in reply "she's pretty baby" my mom winked.

"Mami, don't" I warned, already knowing what she was about to say.

"What, I was just pointing it out. No wonder you've spent the last few days with her"

I rolled my eyes and walked to where Brittany was.

When I got o the door I could hear Rachel and Brittany laughing.

"What's so funny dwarf?" I asked my sister.

"That. I was just warning Brittany here that Snix was out today and to watch herself", Brittany giggled at that.

"I thought you were just joking when you said that San, but from what Rachel's just told me I'm starting to regret having the lesson early"

"What ever, let's go. Move it foetus face a'fores I ends you"

"See you later Sanny, have fun" Rachel teased. I grunted and Brittany laughed.

"Aw San, I'm sorry I made you get up early"

"Its fine, we only have another four days to get this down, so lets get to work" I replied, keeping Snix at bay.

* * *

><p>Practise went surprisingly well and I managed to keep my temper in check. I don't think even Snix could bare to be mean to Brittany.<p>

"That went great San" Brittany uttered breathlessly, we'd been practising hard for the last two hours and we were both sweating and breathing heavy.

"Thanks" I got out.

"I'm afraid that's all we'll be doing today though; I've a private lesson after lunch and I've got to prepare for that, and I'm gonna be busy with that till dinner. How about we take tomorrow off and go again from Monday? Don't worry about time, you've got most of the dance learnt, Monday and Tuesday and probably Wednesday morning will be plenty of time."

"Are you sure, I don't want to mess this up Wednesday night"

"You'll be fine San. Now go relax, I'll let you know about Monday tomorrow ok"

"Yeah, see you Britt"

"Bye San"

* * *

><p><strong>Short iiii know, but im just about to start writing the next one, if theres reviews it might be up tonight or tomorrow ;)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n sory for the wait, i know i said i'd have it up quick but this is an extra long chapter to make up for that, i finally have the story going now :D**

**Disclaimer, i own nothing**

**please review and ket me know how im doing on this**

* * *

><p>The weekend ended up dragging on for me. After leaving Brittany on Saturday I had lunch with my family and then slept some before dinner, my parents weren't very fond of 'Snix'. After dinner, Rachel and I decided to stay in our room and watch some movies.<p>

"Brittany seems nicer" Rachel said as 'Bridesmaids' played in the background.

"Yeah, we cleared everything up. She's actually really nice, she just didn't trust that we wouldn't spill Quinn and Noah's secret"

"She's pretty too- when she's not scowling or glaring at us"

"Yeah, she is" I smiled to myself, but Rachel didn't hear me, she just started laughing at the movie.

* * *

><p>The next day, as I was having breakfast with my family, Quinn came over to our table.<p>

"Hi Mr and Mrs Lopez, I'm Quinn Fabray, sorry to disturb your breakfast but I have a message for Santana about her dance lesson tomorrow" she said politely.

"Sure, go ahead Quinn" I told her, my family went back to eating as Quinn spoke.

"Britt said she was going to come find you today but something came up, so she asked me to tell you that she'll meet you in the same hall as Saturday at 3 tomorrow, she would've met you earlier but we're full up with lessons in the morning, and they're still on during the day in the dance hall. Oh, and she said to get plenty of sleep coz she doesn't want Snix coming out mid-twirl" she winked at me when she said the last part.

I laughed, "Thanks Quinn, let her know I'll be thee if you see her ok"

"Sure thing, thanks Santana" she smiled back at me before leaving.

"What's that about Mija?" my father asked.

"Oh nothing Papi, just another dance lesson booked in for tomorrow with Brittany"

"Ok Mija, just dont spend too much of your holiday trying to dance, it would be such a waste of time. Maybe try fit in some time to get to know Dave this week"

"Ok Papi, I'll try"

* * *

><p>The rest of Sunday had dragged on and that night I had my mother asking me questions about Brittany:<p>

"_She seems sweet baby; I can see why you're spending all this time with her"_

"_Mami, por favor, deje de"_

"_Ok, ok, I'll stop Santana. But, I'd like you to invite Brittany to dinner with us, Wednesday night sounds like a good night, gives her plenty of notice"_

"_Wednesday? I don't know that's a good night, I think we've a lesson booked in and-"_

"_Nonsense, we can have a later dinner, after your lesson, now go on to bed baby, you'll need your rest if you're gonna be dancing again tomorrow"_

"_Ok Mami, buenas noches, te quiero" I said as I kissed my mother on the cheek._

"_Night baby, I love you too"_

* * *

><p>As I made my way to the hall to meet Brittany after lunch on Monday, I tried to think of ways to get out of dinner Wednesday night, which was the night of the Sheldrake show, the whole reason I was doing these lessons.<p>

"Hey B" I greeted as I walked into he hall.

"Hi Santana" she replied.

"Everything ok?" I asked, she was starting to act cold towards me again and I was worried I'd done something wrong.

"Yeah, I just had a tough weekend. We've a lot to get done today so we better get started. Now we're gonna finish the dance today by learning the spins ok. We'll do the lifts soon, once you have your turns done, ok?"

"Yep, sounds fine to me"

It sounded like it was gonna be an easy day, but I was wrong, being turned isn't as easy as you think.

"Come on Santana, this is the easiest turn, try again" Brittany instructed as I continued to fall around trying to do the twirl.

"I'm trying Brittany" I snapped, getting agitated by the retun of her cold demeanour.

"Ugh, no, ok try spotting, twirl and look at my eyes each time you pass me ok, slowly first" she said after I nearly toppled over doing the twirl.

I tried that and it worked for the first twirl but on the second I smacked by forehead against hers.

"Shit, Santana" she gasped in pain.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry B, look, one more time, I can do it. I'm sorry"

Brittany didn't answer, she just took a deep breath and twirled me again, I managed to do it properly that time so she tried it again to cheek that it wasn't a fluke and I did it.

"Ok, now that's more like it San" she smiled a small smile at me, "now, I'm going to spin you out from me ok, stand like this… good, now out and back in… no, Santana, remember where your hands go when you come back in, ok, try again". We kept going for another 30 minutes and were just taking a breather when Noah turned up.

"Hey, thanks for coming again Puck, we have the turns done, she hasn't learnt the lifts but I though you could just go over the basics with the heels on, see how the steps are?" Brittany said as soon as she spotted Noah.

"Sure thing Britt" Noah smiled at her.

"Ok, Santana, I'm guessing you heard that, I asked Puck to come again today just to see how your foot work is, don't worry about what we did today.

After putting on my heels, I got up to dance with Noah, I did surprisingly well on the footwork but I still couldn't get the turns and I hadn't learnt the lifts yet.

"That was really good San" Brittany beamed at me, "Puck can you sit down for a minute, I'm just going to go through the little hand movements and that with San before I get you to run through it with her one more time ok"

"Right San, just do the foot work to the music, no need to move a round the floor or anything ok, now place your hands against mine" I did as I was asked and looked into Brittany's eyes as I listened to her. She moved our hands up and down, showing me how to play with my hair before gracefully placing my hand back against hers. Noah watched carefully as we did this, moving his head and hands in time with the beat of the song. I ran through the dance one more time before Noah left and then started practising the turns again with Brittany.

* * *

><p>We were doing a full run through of everything we'd done so far and I was doing each turn and frame work perfectly, Brittany repeated the phrase 'Good San, that's it" while she smiled at my progress. I did the twirl from earlier and got it perfect. Once we'd finished the run through Brittany decided to call it a day.<p>

"You did so good today San, if you work this hard tomorrow, you will have it perfect for Wednesday" she beamed at me.

"Thanks B; you really think we will be ready? That I'll be ready?"

"I have no doubt about it" she smiled at me.

I smiled back and then remembered what my mother had said the previous night, "hey B, I need your advice about something"

"Sure, hit me"

I giggled at that, god; she keeps making me giggle the last few days- Santana Lopez does not giggle-. "Well, my mom wants you to have dinner with us this week, to say thanks for giving me dancing lessons"

"Oh that's so nice, I'd love to San- unless, you, don't want me to"

"No, no, its not that, its just she wants it to be on Wednesday, I told her you couldn't make it and that we had a lesson anyway then but she said we'd eat after our lesson, I'm not sure what to tell her though, I know I cant tell her the truth but-"

"Tell her I'll be there"

"But B, the Sheldrake is Wednesday and-"

"San, don't worry, its an early gig, we should make it back in time, I'll drive as well as Puck, you can change in the car ride back, we'll leave before him"

"Are you sure? I mean, you don't even have to come, my parents can be a bit much sometimes so I'd understand if you didn't want to go"

"I really want to San, it'll be nice" she smiled at me.

I smiled back, "I guess I better go to dinner now and tell Mami you'll be joining us"

"Great, so, we better go, I'm starving, I'm sure you are too"

"Yeah, hey, what time tomorrow?"

"10 am, we can have lunch together too" she smiled, "10 isn't going to awaken Snix again is it?" she laughed

I laughed with her and said, "No, 10's fine, I'll make sure I get more sleep then I did Friday night"

"Great, well I'll see you tomorrow San"

"Cya Britt"

* * *

><p>The next morning I walked to the dance hall where Brittany and I were having our last dance lesson before the next night. I was having a dress fitting the next morning with Quinn so I wouldn't see Brittany again after today. I had told my mother the night before at dinner that Brittany had agreed to dinner on Wednesday night.<p>

"Hey, am I safe?" Brittany joked when I walked into the hall.

"Oh ha, ha, B. But yes, you're safe"

"Good. Right, so today we're just gonna run through the whole dance until its perfect"

"What about the lifts?"

"Once the rest is perfect we'll do the lifts, you don't want to be focusing on everything else as well as the lifts, you need to be able to not worry about the steps when you're trying a lift"

"Oh, ok"

"Great, throw your coat over there. I brought you a skirt to practice in, just so you know how its gonna feel, and you're gonna wear these heels too"

I nodded and threw the skirt on over my sweats before taking them off underneath it. I also put on the heels Brittany had brought and put my raincoat on a chair along with my water bottle.

"Ok, so, before we start, I'm just going to show you the very beginning. Now, stand with your back against my front. Good. Now I'm gonna bring your arm up around my neck then bring my hand back down to your waist… got that?" I nodded, "ok, then as I move my hand down you're gonna bring yours back down too and grab my hand to do the opening spin, easy, ok" I nodded again, "right, lets start, and San?" I looked at her, "try not to laugh; and be a little sexy for this, it shouldn't be to hard for you" she added a wink at the end.

I blushed, "what's that supposed to mean?" she didn't answer just turned me around and started the music. As the song started, Brittany slowly brought my left arm up around her neck and just as slow, ran her hand along my side down to my waste, unfortunately, I was ticklish and started laughing as her hand brushed my armpit.

"Saaan, I said try not to laugh"

"Ok, I'm sorry, try again". And she did, but I laughed again.

"Seriously, please try not to laugh"

"Ok, ok, sorry, one more time, I won't laugh"

I put a serious face on and this time when Brittany ran her hand down my side I didn't laugh. We did it a few more times to make sure I had gotten over my laughing and each time my face got redder and redder as I started thinking about how intimate this position with Brittany was. The last time we did it I looked up at Brittany's face, noticing her hand was moving slower then it had been. I saw that Brittany was watching her hand as it moved down my side and onto my waste, I saw her glance at my face as I brought my hand down to take hers and spin to start the dance, I gulped and cleared my throat ready to ask if we should start the dance now.

"I think you have that now San" she said before I could open my mouth to speak, "We're gonna do the whole thing from start to finish now, ok, and don't worry if you make a few mistakes, we'll sort them". I think she was saying that it was fine to make a few stumbles; that she'd correct them after doing the run through- but I ended up making a lot of stumbles. I didn't know why, I had the dance perfect the night before, but that morning, Brittany had to keep stopping the dance to correct me. After about two hours of stopping and starting, it seemed I finally had everything, we were both tired and were feeling agitated when I kept making the mistakes.

* * *

><p>"Try get the whole way through it this time Santana" I don't think she meant to sound annoyed, but she did, and that frustrated me, I knew this was gonna end bad with both of us becoming tired from the constant dancing and me having a hot temper.<p>

Everything was going well this time around and we hadn't had to stop at all, I had made no mistakes and we were coming up to the end of the dance. Brittany had been talking me through everything and pointing out where the lifts were gonna go.

"Back, easy…twist, turn, turn, down and lift, you'll learn that later, and one, down, twist and b-ow" Brittany winced at the end as I pulled a little hard on her back.

"Oh, sorry, sorry" I apologised.

"Are you trying to kill me? You've got to concentrate Santana…ugh... is that your idea of fun?" she snapped through her pain.

I snapped, "Why yes Brittany, as a matter of fact it is. I'm supposed to do the show tomorrow, you wont show me the lifts, I'm not sure of the turns, I'm doing al this to save your ass when what I really wanna do is drop you on it!"

Brittany looked shocked at my outburst, "well let's get out of here"

"Wait what, are you serious, Brittany I just said we need to have this by tomorr-"

"I heard you Santana, come on, trust me on this ok, its too stuffy in here. Throw your sweats and coat back on and we'll get out of here, its raining, so we'll take my car"

I looked at Brittany for a second and then went to get changed back into my comfy clothes and shoes. We ran outside towards Brittany's car in the rain but as we reached it we came across a problem.

Brittany pulled the handle on the car only to realise it was locked, "shit, I locked the keys inside"

"Are you serious, who the fuck does that Brittany, like how- what are you doing?!" I shouted when I realised she had taken one of the poles out of the ground and started walking toward the back window of her car. I watched in shock as she banged on the window, reaching in and unlocking the passenger door. She open the door for me and waved for me to get in, I looked at her in disbelief for a second before getting in. As she closed my door I leaned across to open hers.

Once inside the car, Brittany turned on the engine and sped out of the resort and into the forestry. The rain started to die down the further away we got. After speeding around and blowing the horn at a pedestrian I laughed at Brittany.

"What are you laughing at Santana?"

"You" I laughed, "You're wiiild"

"What" she laughed a little.

"I said you're wild" I laughed again and Brittany started laughing with me.

After another few minutes, Brittany pulled into a small secluded area. The rain had stopped there and the sun was out again. Through a gap in the tress I could see a lake.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"First, we're gonna take a quick brake, then we're gonna work on your balance, then I'm gonna show you the lifts" she smiled at me.

We silently walked further into the trees until we came across a fallen tree trunk above the river. Brittany walked onto it until she was stood in the middle, I watched closely, ready for when she fell.

"Now," she started, "the most important key to lifts is balance," she told me and then jumped on the branched, wobbling slightly before she corrected herself, I gasped a bit when she wobbled but laughed when she straightened herself, "ok, I got it now" she laughed.

I giggled and then asked, "So what made you want to be a dancer?"

"Well like I said before, its what I've always done, all I've ever been good at. But I guess what really made me want to teach, was the fact that I had nowhere to learn. I mean,, yeah there was classes available, but they were expensive, there was no way for families with lower income to send their kids to dance lessons, so that's when I decided that I would open a studio and charge what ever the students could afford, even if I had to let them in for free. I was lucky to have Quinn, she showed me videos online so that I could teach myself and I was a quick learner. So yeah, then when Quinn, when she got pregnant, I decided it was time to open my studio and help her out, I mean, we needed a way to support ourselves. I started looking around but came across this place, been here since sophomore year of high school"

"What about your parents couldn't they help you, I mean just until you and Quinn got on your feet?"

She sighed and I regretted my question.

"Sorry B, you don't have to answer that"

"Its ok, my parents kicked me out my freshmen year and I had been staying with Quinn until she got kicked out"

"I'm sorry"

"It's fine. Now, get your ass up here and show me what you got" she inked at me.

I laughed and realised what she said, "Wait, you want me to stand on that thing, above the river?"

"Yes, now come on San"

I gulped but stood up and went, very slowly, to stand in front of Brittany.

Once in front of her, Brittany took my hands and gently said, "I've got you". I managed to stay standing on the tree trunk only stumbling a few times, Brittany catching me and holding me up each time. We stayed there for 15 minutes before walking toward the lake.

"Ok, so we're going to do the big lift, you know the one I was telling you about where you get lifted over my or pucks, head?" I nodded, "well, we're gonna try that, now ok"

* * *

><p>We walked over to the field just before the lake and Brittany told me exactly what to do.<p>

"Now, run fast and don't worry, you and hurt me if you don't trust me. Ok, go"

I ran towards her and she placed her hands on my hips but I didn't jump.

"That's ok, try again, and go"

This time I did jump but enough because when Brittany caught me she couldn't lift me and she fell backwards, me falling on top of her.

I screamed as she lifted me and started laughing when we fell.

"You know the best place to practice this, is in the water" Britt said through her giggles.

Once we were in the water Brittany walked over to me and asked if I was ready.

I nodded my head to say I was ready and Brittany placed her hands on my hips. "Ok, now bend you knees as I lift you and hold the posture you saw Quinn do when she and Puck did it ok. And go". She lifted be up and I tried my best to stay in place, "good now hold, hold, keep the position" I could feel myself moving towards the water again, "hold it San don't brake it, don't brake it2 she tries to hold me up but I fell forwards and she feel backwards.

"I squealed and started laughing with Brittany when we reserved and swam to the shallow end again. Once we were standing she had her arms wrapped around me and our faces were close. We smiled at each other and Brittany went to lift me again. I didn't last as long in the air this time and we both toppled over again. I laughed again and Brittany pulled me over to the shallow end, also laughing.

"It's not too bad"

I gave her a look as if to say 'yeah right' and wrapped my arms around her neck to keep my balance. My bra strap hand slipped down my shoulder so Brittany moved it back up. I stopped laughing when I felt a shot of electricity on my arm where'd she'd touched it. Then, I gasped when we looked into each others eyes. Just like that day in the dance hall, I glanced at Brittany's lips as she glance at mine, we edged in closer and unlike the last time, there was no music or phone call that was gonna stop this from happening. Brittany stopped as our noses touched and looked into m eyes, silently asking if this was ok, I answered yes by closing the gap and touching her lips with mine.

I felt a spark though my entire body the moment our lips touched, and I knew she felt it too as she gasped into my mouth. Neither of us deepened the kiss but neither of us broke it either. Eventually we broke apart, although just barely. We looked into each others eyes again as much as we could in our position and both smiled.

"Hi" I said, blushing.

"Hi yourself"

I was about to say something but my stomach growling interrupted me. I looked down at my stomach and back at Brittany again, "sorry"

"It's fine, we should probably get lunch now anyway, I forgot about it"

"Ok" I said but neither of us moved. "Hey Britt?"

"Yeah?" she asked, looking into my eyes.

I instead of saying anything I pulled her in for another kiss, this time opening my mouth slightly. I could fell her arms tighten around my waist and I was about to deepen the kiss when my stomach decided it had other plans and growled again, extra load. Brittany pulled way laughing.

"Come on, I promised you lunch after all" she giggles, pecking my lips once more before grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the lake. As we walked toward Brittany's car, we kept our hands interlaced.

* * *

><p><strong>An yay they kissed :D i'm happy enough with this chapter and i know its really long, i considered cuting it in half bu i didnt know here :L so, anyway, please review and i'll try writ another chapter soon **

**let me know what you think and feel free to leave suggestions**


End file.
